Volveras cuando la luz desaparezca
by Midril
Summary: ...dos clanes...   ...los laicans y los vampiros en una guerra eterna...   ...todo puede cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...  ... lo unico que no se puede predecir es el final...


**Volverás para ver la luz desaparecer.**

_Un mundo dominado por lycans._

_El gran reino de los vampiros colapso. _

_La enorme realeza de la sangre sucumbió ante los ataques de los lobos._

_El rey murciélago a caído y el hombre lobo tomó su lugar._

Los lycan se revelaron tiempo atrás. Ya no recuerdo mucho. Descubrieron lo que hace inmortales a los vampiros y pudieron utilizarlo para su beneficio. En esa época sólo unos pocos lycans eran considerados nobles y el resto seres primitivos tratados de esclavos.

El tiempo llegó y sus cadenas fueron aflojándose por el pensamiento de libertad y poder que comenzaron a albergar en sus corazones. La revolución se plantó en sus mentes, las reuniones clandestinas en los calabozos se hicieron más frecuentes y, el día en el que decidieron tomar el mando, llegó. Nos tomaron desprevenidos. Los hijos de la noche creían que su estirpe, su sangre y su poder serían inmortales como ellos pero el destino no pensaba igual. Fueron cayendo uno tras otro. Legiones fueron sucumbiendo y los lycans se transformaron en las cabezas de ese mundo antiguo.

Mis padres, altos jefes de ejércitos, fueron tomados como esclavos, obligados a vivir en los que antes eran los "hogares" de sus perros falderos.

Ellos tenían una esperanza. Una leve y diminuta esperanza. Querían que alguien con carácter y disciplina librara al mundo vampiro y les restituyera el poder. Sin embargo esto debía intentarse desde afuera. Yo era joven, tenía tan sólo diez años cuando me liberaron a mi suerte. Sabían que la hija de esos generales algún día volvería para liberarlos. Esas eran sus esperanzas, las que yo consideraba totalmente infundadas y poco probables.

Vague por mucho tiempo, un poco más de un siglo, en las tierras áridas. Pude sobrevivir y adaptarme aunque fue difícil. Empero un día creí que mi suerte había terminado. A lo lejos había sentido el olor de lycans acercándose a mi refugio. ¿Qué podía hacer, atacarlos? Eran más de cien. ¿Correr, hacia dónde? A pesar de que yo conociera esas tierras como la palma de mis manos, ellos tenían un olfato excelente al igual que nosotros.

Sin darme cuenta un gran lobo me atrapó por el cuello con su pata. Qué tonta, me descuide pensado. Era un enorme lobo blanco con ojos color ámbar. Sabía que ya no tendría escapatoria. Lo observé neutral, esperando el veredicto. Me llevó a la superficie, hacia el campamento que habían armado. Volvió a su forma humana sin dejar de aprisionarme con su fuerte mano.

-miren lo que me encontré.-exclamó jubiloso- Una esclava fugitiva. ¿Te estabas escapando basura? ¿Necesitas que te domestique de nuevo para que entiendas a quién perteneces?- me dirigió una mirada llena de repugnancia y superioridad a la cual no me doblegué. Antes de que me tocara un pelo, le haría morder el polvo. No sería una esclava de esas cosas peludas, antes preferiría acabar con mi vida.

No tuve tiempo para intentar encestarle un golpe. Un niño de unos trece años apareció entre nosotros siendo escoltado por un sequito de jóvenes voluptuosas. Todos los lycans se sobresaltaron e hicieron una reverencia. El niño tenía cabello negro, piel bronceada y ojos grises.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-preguntó con una voz potente que desentonaba con su aspecto bonachón.

-joven amo, encontré una esclava vagando por estas tierras.- levantó mi brazo en mostrando su captura.

El niño se acercó hacia mí, a unos pocos centímetros de mi rostro. Me observó detenidamente y me dirigió una mirada gélida, la que sostuve sin vacilar.

-ella me pertenece. La había mandado a ver un poco la zona ya que quería una segunda opinión.

- parecía que iba a escapar.

El niño sonrió de lado y luego tomó gentilmente de mi mano haciendo que el lobo idiota que me tenía sujeta me soltara sin vacilar.

- no iba a escapar porque me es **fiel**. Muchas veces creo que es más fiel que todos ustedes juntos.

-si, señor. Lo siento.

-buenas noches.-dijo cortante mientras me llevaba aun tomando posesivamente mi mano. No me atreví a hacer que me soltara.

Llegamos hasta una carpa lujosamente decorada. En una parte de la carpa, un poco alejada, estaban reunidas muchas chicas vestidas con exquisitas ropas de seda y gasa.

-Báñenla y luego vístanla apropiadamente.

-si, amo. – dijeron todas al unísono dirigiéndome extrañas miradas.

A regañadientes me dejé tocar por esas mujeres. Si, eran vampiros como yo. Cuando terminaron ya me encontraba bien arreglada y limpia. Había adquirido, en esos cien años, la apariencia de una joven de veinte. Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos de una mezcla entre violeta y blanco. Por tener la piel muy blanca el color inusual de mis ojos resaltaba aún más.

-ven, acércate aquí. Ustedes- dijo dirigiéndose a las demás.-pueden retirarse.

-si, amo.-dijeron nuevamente al unísono para desaparecer sutilmente como una niebla.

Tomé asiento en el lugar que me indicaba. Una vez frente a él, noté que su mirada recorría mi rostro y se detenía constantemente en mis ojos.

-¿te escapaste de tu amo?- preguntó amable mientras sus ojos seguían sobre mí.

- no tengo amo.-respondí cortante sin dejar de sostener su mirada. A pesar de que era un niño tenía un porte poderoso y una mirada bastante intimidante. Algo diferente se albergaba en ese ser, algo diferente a los otros lycans que había conocido.

- así que no tienes… y… ¿tienes nombre?

Lo observé altanera, me enderecé sin abandonar mi asiento y le dije en voz potente "Arcania es mi nombre". Por esto él comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

- no tienes por qué comportarte tan arrogante. No pienso transformarte en esclava… aunque sería peligroso para ti estar a la deriva como lo estabas antes.-comentó con aspecto serio, parecía que le preocupara mi bienestar- Si otro te encontraba te puedo asegura que no te daría el mismo trato que yo te dí.

- ¿estas buscando que te lo retribuya o algo por el estilo?- le pregunte enojada.- no necesitaba tu ayuda.

-no pienso lo mismo pero… en realidad puedo ayudarte. Supongo que eras hija de vampiros importantes. Fuiste de los pocos que pudieron escapar. Me sorprende y admiro que hayas podido sobrevivir en estar tierras. Mis hombres no aguantarían ni una semana.

-¿por qué quieres ayudarme? Eres un lycan poderoso. Supongo que un príncipe feudal o algo por el estilo. ¿Qué piensas que tengo para ofrecerte?

-ah, estas informada de cómo ha sido la organización nueva.

-si, me entero por las personas que se aventuran en estas tierras.

-tienes razón, soy un príncipe feudal. Me llamo Asturian de Moonlight. -Dejó de hablar para observarme nuevamente.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- pregunté malhumorada.

-lo siento.-sonrió divertido- Nunca vi un vampiro como tú. Esos ojos me llaman mucho la atención. –hizo una pausa meditando algo- Quiero darte una nueva vida.

-¿por qué?

-porque quizá podamos llegar a tener paz entre los vampiros y los lycans, sin necesidad de que uno sea amo y el otro esclavo. Ser iguales.

- Es una idea muy utópica. Pero supongo que es normal, todavía eres un niño.

- no he vivido tanto como tú pero he estado en medio de algunas de las guerras que se han llevado a cabo y puedo decirte que sé lo que es la realidad. Aunque si, no estuve en el campo de batalla pero ayudé en las formaciones. Tu estas alejada de todo lo que pasa y, de alguna manera, te envidio.

- no voy a ser tu esclava.-le corté adivinando sus pensamientos.

- no es lo que estoy diciendo.-suspiró cansado- Tengo a un conocido. Él ha perdido a su hija en una batalla. Quizás tengas suerte.

Dicho esto me indicó una cama para que durmiera. Los vampiros pueden dormir pero esa noche no lo haría. No confiaba totalmente en ese niño aunque no me parecía que tuviera intenciones de matarme o algo por el estilo.

Al amanecer fuimos en su carruaje. Había decidido que lo mejor era disfrazarme. Me colocó una peluca rubia y ropa parecida a la que tenían sus sirvientas. Pasamos las tierras áridas sin complicaciones.

_Adiós antiguo hogar, _pensé con algo de tristeza.

Luego de un día de viaje llegamos al lugar. Era un castillo gigantesco.

-Joven Asturian, ¡creí que se perderían! ¿Cómo está? ¡Ha crecido bastante!

Un hombre de unos cincuenta años lo recibió con una gran sonrisa y le dio un abrazo enternecedor al recibirlo. Por mi parte observaba cada movimiento desde el carruaje.

-tengo un regalo para él.- le susurró el niño al oído.

Él dirigió su vista al carruaje y se encontró con rostro. Una pequeña mueca se formó en sus labios. No sabría decir que significaba.

El niño me ayudo a bajar del carruaje y me llevó con él a una habitación para conocer al amo de ese castillo. Al entrar observe muchos cuadros de una joven chica de cabello castaño colgados por todos lados.

-¡Garbéele!-saludó alegre a un hombre corpulento de unos cuarenta años.

-¡Asturian! Que placer volver a verte. ¡Dios como creces!- se fundieron en un más amistoso abrazo que con el señor de la entrada hasta que el dueño de la gran casa dirigió su vista hacia mí y quedó petrificado.

-Disculpa, ella es Arcania. – me despojó de la peluca y del manto que tenía cubriéndome el rostro. El hombre cayó de rodillas al verme y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-Gaia…-murmuró.

-si, la similaridad es sorprendente.

-pero…- se acercó a mi e intentó tocar mi rostro a lo que me alejé desconfiada.

-no te haré daño- dijo amable con una sonrisa paternal. No tenía nada que temer.

Me quedé quieta mientras sus cálidas manos tocaban mi rostro y sus ojos viajaban por mis facciones. Una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla humedeciendo la gran sonrisa que se le había formado. Me abrazó repentinamente y coló una mano en mi cabeza y la otra en mi espalda aferrándome fuertemente.

-eres igual a ella. –dijo con la voz ahogada en llanto- Esto es una señal del destino. Mi hija ha vuelto a mí.- Soltó su agarre suavemente sin dejar de observarme.- pero esos ojos…

- creo que sin ellos sería demasiado igual.-dijo el pelinegro.-daría un poco de miedo.

- pero… ¿Qué quieres lograr con esto? Es un vampiro y – observó al niño para luego volver la vista hacia mí. Al parecer había entendido lo que habíamos ido a hacer a su casa.- Quieres que la adopte.- vaciló un momento.

- Ella lo hará bien. Era de una noble familia en el tiempo en que la gloria de los vampiros estaba en su auge.

El hombre volvió a acariciar mi mejilla embelezado.

-¿será esto una segunda oportunidad o una maldición?

Lo observé neutral y tomé su mano. Él se sobresaltó.

- no tiene que darme un hogar señor. No se lo estoy pidiendo. Yo debo volver a mi lugar.

-¿y dónde es tu lugar?

-en las tierras áridas.

-¿vivías allí?- preguntó asombrado.

-si.

-Mis hombres sólo conocen un camino, el que es más seguro para pasar del país de Lorian al mío.

-hay muchos caminos diferentes.

-Esta decidido. Fuiste enviada por el destino para que yo pudiera conquistar esas tierras.

- no lo creo así…

- no voy a aceptar protestas.-me cortó pero no sonaba como una orden- Vas a ser mi hija y vas a vivir aquí.

-pero-

Se dirigió hacia el niño dándome la espalda. Me sentí bastante ignorada sin embargo no estaba en condición de replicar nada. Estábamos en la casa de un lycan. Con un chasquido de dedos podría hacer que me despedazaran doscientos hombres.

-tú fuiste el que posibilitó todo esto. Te estaré eternamente agradecido.

-acepto sus agradecimientos. Espero que en el futuro esta bendición no se olvide en su memoria.

-no, claro que no. Estaré a disposición del reino de Moonlight cuando me necesite.

-me alegra escucharlo. Bien. Debo partir. El viaje fue para traerle el envío de mi padre y la joven ha sido una bonificación- dijo observándome sonriente.

Mis días trascurrieron en ese gran castillo. El señor Garbéele me enseñó otras técnicas de pelea. Me mostró cómo era la forma de vivir en esa nueva sociedad y cómo ser una buena lycan. Mi olor no los podía confundir así que él encontró a alguien que extrajera la esencia de una lycan para que yo lo usara como perfume. Eso ayudo a hacerme pasar inadvertida. Sin embargo mis ojos seguían delatándome aunque el amo del castillo no quiso que los cubriera, me confesó que ellos le daban esperanza de un porvenir mejor, de un futuro diferente. Albergaba el mismo ideal que el niño que me rescató pero él había estado en muchas guerras contra los vampiros rezagados que habían logrado escapar. Cuando yo llegué a su reino él había dejado atrás ese pasado para concentrarse en la burocracia y sumergirse en su eterna pasión: las misteriosas tierras áridas.

Poco a poco fui tomándole cariño. Era una persona muy demostrativa conmigo. Siempre haciéndome regalos, cuidando mi bienestar. Continuamente me rodeaba entre sus brazos y me decía que a pesar de que fuera diferente, para él no era así. Para él, a pesar de todo, yo era su hija. Un día tras otro y de a poco, mi muralla fue derrumbándose y me dejé querer por ese hombre cálido y amoroso. Por ese padre que a fin de cuentas nunca tuve. Cada uno se transformó en el reemplazo de familia para el otro. Llamarlo padre fue cuestión de tiempo y ya, para entonces, se hizo tan normal como beber sangre a escondidas.

Algo hizo debilitar esta fraternidad. Hace poco tiempo descubrí algo que me disgustó enormemente.

-Padre, ¿por qué hay esclavos trabajando en la muralla?

-ya lo discutimos hija. Los necesitamos para concretar nuestro plan.- dijo cansado. Hasta hacia poco tenía que darme respuestas de todas las cosas que me resultaban injustas.

-¡Pero son vampi-!- Puso un dedo en mi boca y me sonrió.

- hija mía sabes que, a pesar de que lo desee con todo mi ser, no puedo cambiarlo todo en este mundo. Estamos pasando por una época oscura y llena de desconfianza. Ni siquiera de los clanes aliados se puede tener plena seguridad que acudirán en nuestra defensa. Ten un poco de paciencia.

- Sabes que soy fuerte y que puedo pelear mejor que nadie.

-si, lo sé. Pero ni con todas tus fuerzas podrás cambiar esto de la noche a la mañana. Hay veces en que la diplomacia y el diálogo son las mejores armas que se pueden utilizar.

Coloco su mano en mi mejilla y yo la acerqué más a mí.

- No quiero perderte Arcania. Eres lo único que tengo.

-Lo sé padre y no me perderás.

-Tampoco quiero que salgas fuera de nuestros terrenos.

-si padre, lo que ordenes. En ese caso iré al jardín a ver las flores.

Me sonrió de manera aprobadora y me dio un cálido beso en la frente. Fui en dirección a los jardines. Me sentía sedienta pero debía aguantar, todavía no era hora de la cena.

Caminé bastante contemplando las hermosas flores que mi padre había plantado para mí. Ese día llevaba puesto un vestido negro a rayas grises que me gustaba muchísimo.

Luego de unas horas vi como un hombre corpulento se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

- Así que tú eres la hermosa Arcania. Eres toda una visión. - Lo observé desconfiada para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia y dirigirme a él.

- Buenas noches señor. ¿A quién tengo el gusto de saludar?

-Ah, mis disculpas.- procedió a hacer una reverencia- Soy un amigo de tu padre. Mi nombre es Rohan.

- Mucho gusto señor Rohan.

-no, el gusto es mío hermosa señorita. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerla y veo que los rumores se quedan cortos frente a su presencia.

-¿Qué rumores? Si se puede saber.

-los rumores de su belleza exótica. -Sólo atine a sonreír amablemente. Al parecer sólo sabía dar halagos a la gente sin decir nada inteligente.

-he venido aquí para pedir su mano.- lo soltó sin más.

Me quedé confusa y con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Ese hombre se quería casar conmigo, así como así? ¿Sin previas introducciones, sin conocernos ni nada? ¿Me estaba tomando el pelo?

-disculpe señor pero mi padre no me ha informado sobre algún posible compromiso. Debería hablarlo con él. Además no lo conozco a usted como para comprometerme de esta manera.

Estalló en una carcajada ronca, como la de un borracho (quizá lo estaba) aunque no tenía mucho olor a alcohol (mucho no pero tenía). Tardó bastante en menguar su risa con lo que se ganó una de mis famosas miradas penetrantes, esto lo hizo retroceder y atragantarse.

-disculpe señorita. Me causó gracia el hecho de que me malinterpreta. No vengo a pedir su mano para mí, sino para mi hijo.

-¿su hijo?

-si.

-padre, ¿qué estas haciendo?-dijo alguien detrás de mí.

La voz era potente, de alguien joven. El olor que llegó a mí, antes de que me diera la vuelta a ver de quien se trataba, ya me advirtió de quién podía ser.

Me giré y me encontré con un joven alto con un cuerpo fuerte y tonificado, de piel trigueña, cabello negro y ojos grises. Hice una reverencia al recién llegado.

-Buenas noches señorita. Me presento- dijo divertido- soy Asturian de Moonlight. Veo que ya conoció a mi padre. –dijo con voz reprobadora mirando al hombre que se reía sonoramente- y supongo que ya le soltó el motivo de nuestra visita.

-Si, lo siento hijo. Pero es que no me aguantaba más las ganas de conocerla. Sé que tampoco la conocías pero quería ser el primero en verla en persona.

El hombre tomó mi mano y la beso, cosa que me asqueó enormemente sin embargo, gracias a mi rigurosa educación, pude sonreírle aunque de manera muy forzada.

- bien, dejo a los dos jóvenes hablar para que se conozcan mientras que yo hablaré con el viejo Garbéele.

Vimos como se alejaba de nuestra vista. Luego, el recién llegado me dirigió una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿podemos hablar en privado?

Asentí con la cabeza y luego lo llevé a una habitación alejada del castillo. Al cerrar la puerta él comenzó a hablar.

-estas igual que cuando te dejé hace diez años. Me alegra verlo. Seguramente si te veía distinta cambiaba de parecer.

- Así que has venido a pedir mi mano-dije divertida mientras lo observaba.

-así es.-dijo tocando un pisa papeles que estaba sobre el escritorio del gran estudio en el que nos encontrábamos.

-¿y por qué?

- no creías que la ayuda que te presté hace una década fuera gratis.

-¿lo tenías todo pensado?

- no.-sonrió de costado- Lo fui pensando con los años. Aunque ahora es cuando necesito la devolución.

-¿por qué te quieres casar conmigo sabiendo la verdad?

- porque sé que podemos construir juntos el mundo con el que todavía sueño.-Lo observé expectante, escudriñando su mirada.- o… algo así.- rió mientras comenzaba a pasearse por la habitación.

-dime la verdad. ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?

Detuvo su caminata y me observó serio.

-¿la verdad?- preguntó con tono desafiante, dejándome entender que era algo que no quería escuchar.

-si, la verdad.-solté firme.

-la verdad… bueno, -suspiro- mi familia se encuentra bajo continuos ataques, creo que tu padre te lo ha comentado.

-si, estoy informada sobre eso.

- Bien, la cuestión es que amenazaron de muerte a mi padre y hubo continuos intentos de asesinarlo, lo quieren sacar del trono y pensamos que es alguien que esta dentro del castillo, por lo que es más difícil la confrontación. Por tanto me veo apurado a encontrar una esposa y tener descendencia rápidamente ya que yo soy el único sucesor del trono de Moonlight. Si subo al trono creo que podría cambiar algunas cosas. Tengo otros poderes que mi padre.

-¿Poderes?

-Poderes de persuasión.

- eso no es un poder. Es solo saber usar las palabras.

- no linda. -me sonrió altanero- cuando te traje hasta aquí ni chistaste. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque utilicé mi poder en ti.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, podía ser cierto. ¿Por qué no hice nada para negarme a ese niño? Podía haberlo matado con sólo un movimiento pero no lo hice…

-así que vine como hipnotizada…- lo observé un poco enojada- aunque si puedes usar ese poder con cualquiera, ¿por qué no lo usas para tener una esposa de esa manera?

- no es que ninguna mujer quiera ser mi esposa, además no es que no lo haya pensado pero también, además de una esposa, necesito a una protectora conmigo.

-¿quieres a una guarda espaldas y a una persona que tenga hijos para ti, todo en uno? Eres bastante ambicioso.

-si.-rió divertido- Muchos me han dicho eso. Además, por las cartas periódicas que me he mandado con tu padre, sé que tienes grandes habilidades, fuera de lo común en un lycan a pesar de que seas de otra raza. Podría arriesgarme a decir que eres incluso más fuerte que un vampiro común.

- te crees mejor que los vampiros porque los tienes con grilletes y puestos en un calabozo. Me gustaría ver que tan habilidoso serías con uno suelto.

-me encantaría aceptar tu reto- dijo seductor mientras se acercaba un poco a mí, torciendo las palabras que le había dicho.

Comenzó a acercarse más y más y sin darme cuenta yo fui caminando hacia atrás. Me percaté de esto cuando mi espalda tocó la fría pared, casi tan fría como mi piel. Intentó tocarme la mejilla pero en un rápido movimiento atrapé su mano.

- No confío en ti- le dije. Por su parte bufó divertido.

- esta bien… pero no le negarías a tu salvador un simple apretón de manos, ¿o si?

Lo observé desconfiada para luego soltar su mano y extender la mía. Él la tomó gentilmente y luego, en un suave movimiento, acariciando mis dedos, la dejó libre.

- Voy a cambiarme para la cena. Tú también deberías. Ponte algo lindo- me guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Cuando cerró la puerta fui dejándome caer por la pared de la habitación. El aroma embriagador de Asturian invadió todo el sitio y mi mano aún tenía esa calidez tan excitante. Mi cuerpo se comenzó a estremecer. Quería un poco más de ese calor pero, luego de enfriar mi mente, puede pensar con claridad. Me dirigí a mi habitación y vi, envuelto en unas telas, sobre la cama, un paquete. Me acerqué hasta él, lo desenvolví y en su interior se encontraba un hermoso vestido con una nota.

_"Espero que sea de tu talla. Asturian"_

Me había puesto el vestido. Era uno largo de color rojo sangre con un estilo victoriano.

Al bajar encontré a mi padre y al padre de Asturian hablando animadamente mientras bebían vino. Por supuesto a mí me pusieron al lado del joven para que "nos conociéramos".

A lo largo de la cena me percaté de que el hecho de que Asturian me encontrara y me diera en adopción a mi padre era un secreto de los tres. Comimos tranquilamente. No hubo ninguna señal que me pudiera poner en evidencia ante el invitado.

-creo que tu padre ya bebió demasiado, Asturian.-sugirió mi padre viendo el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba aquel hombre.

-si, creo que si. Vamos padre, te llevaré hasta tu habitación.

-pero si yo estoy-

No pudo terminar la frase ya que se quedó dormido de golpe en la silla. Su hijo lo alzo fácilmente en su espalda y subió por las escaleras como si no pesara nada.

-guíalos Arcania.-pidió mi padre- Tengo que arreglar unas cosas.

-si, luego hablaremos.- le dirigí una mirada reprobadora y él sonrió nerviosamente.

Fui en dirección a la habitación. Pero más que nada el aroma del joven fue lo que me guió. Era intoxicante las hormonas que desbordaban de él. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo desprendía hombría y seducción. Siempre creí que sólo los vampiros teníamos esa virtud.

Al llegar vi como acostaba suavemente a su padre en la cama y luego se dirigía hacia la puerta. Esto me alarmó así que corrí un poco para que no notara que lo había visto.

- me di cuenta que me espiabas. No lo trates de ocultar.

-no estaba espiando. Sólo iba hacia mi habitación.

- bien, entonces vamos hacia allá.

- dije que IBA no que IBAMOS.

- necesito decirte algo más de lo que no pudimos hablar antes.

Lo observé un instante. Al parecer era algo importante de lo que quería discutir. Nos dirigimos hacia mi habitación la cual él cerró con seguro.

-¿Para qué tantas precauciones?

-para que entiendan que no pueden pasar- respondió acercándose un poco a mí aspirando descaradamente mi olor.

-¿podrías no hacer eso de nuevo?- le dije levantando una ceja.

-¿qué cosa?- preguntó tomando un mechón de mi cabello, el cual arrebaté de sus manos.

-Eso. Olerme, tocarme. Me molesta.

- ¿De verdad?- se mordió el labio inferior por el cual surgió una pequeña gota de sangre.

Mi cuerpo se comenzó a agitar por ese aroma tan penetrarte que tiene la sangre de lobo. Tragué en seco. Además su calor corporal la hace más irresistible. No me di cuenta que me quedé mirando sus labios hasta que estuvo a cinco centímetros de mí.

-¿quieres probar?- propuso provocador mientras iba acercando sus labios a los míos.

Lo empuje bruscamente hacia el otro lado de la habitación mientras intentaba calmar mis nervios.

-no te pongas nerviosa.-rió burlón- No te ofrezco nada extraño. Una vez que nos casemos podrás beber de mí cuanto gustes.

-¿todavía piensas que voy a aceptar un compromiso contigo?

- no tienes opción. Quieres liberar a tus padres, ¿no?

Agaché la cabeza. Dio en el blanco. Todo ese tiempo que pasé en las tierras áridas sólo fue posible gracias al pensamiento constante de liberar a mis padres y volver a tener una familia como antes.

- Bien. Hoy no te obligaré a nada. Pero entiende que no tengo mucho tiempo para que te decidas, para que aceptes lo inevitable. Además, sería raro que la "hija" de un gran hombre como lo es Garbéele, no se casara todavía.

Como respuesta a sus palabras recibió una expresión neutral por mi parte. Sabía perfectamente que mi secreto peligraba al no querer aceptar las miles de proposiciones que me ofrecieron en todo este tiempo.

- Buenas noches entonces, querida Arcania. – me extendió la mano.

Dudé por un momento hasta que la estreche delicadamente para luego soltarla de manera abrupta y darle a entender que nuestra charla había terminado.

Cerró la puerta mientras que mi cuerpo se volvía a estremecer por el contacto con su piel. Observé mi mano y rápidamente mordía la palma de ella. La sangre comenzó a fluir pero con lo que no contaba era con que Asturian volviera a mi habitación para ver ese espectáculo. Me observó neutral desde la puerta mientras que mis ojos habían pasado de violeta al rojo intenso y de mi mano seguía brotando la sangre. Se acercó a mí.

-¿Hace cuanto que no muerdes a nadie?

-hace bastante- dije todavía escondiendo mi boca con mi mano.

Él tomó rudamente de mi brazo y atrajo mi mano a su boca. Lamió la herida que me había hecho segundos antes. Eso me excitó de sobremanera. Él lo notó, supuse, porque comenzó a pasar su lengua suavemente por la herida para luego ir subiendo por mi muñeca sin dejar de observarme. Todo mi cuerpo se sacudió ante su contacto. Lo tomé de la camisa y lo arrojé al suelo. Me monté encima de él y comencé a besarlo violentamente mientras que él correspondía a mis besos de la misma manera. Bajé por su cuello y sutilmente le hice una herida de la que comenzó a brotar esa sangre espesa sin embargo demasiado exquisita. Me relamí los labios para luego intentar probarla. Asturian me detuvo de repente y, con un moviendo rápido, me coloco debajo de su cuerpo mientras su pecho agitado subía y bajaba sin parar.

-si dejo que bebas mi sangre, el pacto se hará y tú serás mi esposa. – me sonreía seductor mientras intercalaba las miradas entre mis ojos y mis labios. Ya había perdido toda cordura posible por lo que mi respuesta fue ponerlo de pie y estamparlo contra la pared mientras le pasaba la lengua por la herida. Él gemía por lo bajo. Rápido y sin esperar permisos, mis colmillos se sumergieron en su piel bronceada y él soltó un audible gemido el cual acallé con mi mano libre. Me apartó y comenzó a besarme mientras que sus ágiles manos viajaban debajo de mi vestido. No se contuvo más y lo arrancó dejándome sólo con la ropa de noche que llevaba debajo. Me tiró contra la cama y comenzó a morder sutilmente cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

En un momento entre el apasionante encuentro, mi olfato me advirtió que mi padre estaba cerca por lo que, de un sólo movimiento, lancé a Asturian del otro lado, cerca de mi gran ropero, mientras que me ponía el vestido negro y gris a rayas que había vestido en la tarde. Sabía que a pesar de todo, mi padre sentiría el penetrante olor a sangre de ambos pero, para mi sorpresa, ni siquiera se detuvo fuera de la habitación, sino que siguió hasta la suya.

Asturian se relamió los labios y se acomodó la camisa para luego abrir la puerta, guiñarme un ojo y salir tranquilamente.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, algo me agarró por detrás y me tapó la boca.

-**Despierta Arcania.**

Abrí los ojos de golpe para encontrarme acostada en mi cama. Mi madre me observaba preocupada.

-Arcania, ¿estas bien?

-¿dónde estoy?- la observé confusa.

-en tu habitación. Tu padre esta llamando por ti hace más de veinte minutos y yo no lograba despertarte.

-¡pero ustedes habían terminado siendo esclavos de los lycan!

-¿Qué dices? ¿Esclavos de los lycans, tuviste una pesadilla?- preguntó acariciándome la cabeza.

Observé mi cuarto. Era el mismo que tenía en mi casa. Todo estaba igual. Hasta mi cuerpo era el de una niña de diez años.

-vístete sino tu padre te reprenderá por llegar tarde.

-¿llegar tarde a qué?

- ponte el vestido morado con el lazo negro. Siempre dice que te ves más linda con él.

Seguí sus instrucciones todavía un poco extraña. Me sentía rara. ¿Todo había sido un sueño, una pesadilla? O peor… ¿una premonición?

Bajé lentamente mientras que las voces del living venían a mis oídos.

-la bella durmiente ya despertó.- dijo en tono burlón mi padre.

Observé que había cuatro personas en el lugar. Mi madre y mi padre, que estaban mirando hacia la puerta y dos personas más que estaban sentadas, dándome la espalda.

-ven Arcania. Quiero presentarte a dos caballeros muy amigos míos.

Me comencé a acercar y un hombre corpulento con sonrisa pervertida me saludó efusivamente.

-ah, buenas noches hermosa Arcania. Mi nombre es Rohan.

¿Rohan? ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes?

-Y este es mi hijo y ojala, tu futuro prometido...- mi padre de dio un codazo amistoso.

Mis ojos se abrieron de repente cuando el niño se dio la vuelta para observarme con una sonrisa de costado.

-Buenas noches Arcania. Mi nombre es Asturian- dijo burlón mientras yo vi como dos marcas de dientes estaban impresas en su cuello, cerca de su pecho.

"_Más delicioso que besarte es probar el amor que me tienes directamente desde la sangre de tu corazón"_


End file.
